Seirin at Kagami's
by Calico Neko
Summary: (edited) Members of Seirin team are visiting Kagami's apartment. What'll happen next? Just check it out, because this will be Aida's worst night ever. (Contain spoiler from manga). R&R please..


**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning: Fail Humor(?). Typo(s). Include spoiler from manga. The italic words originally said in english. Un-betaed  
**

* * *

**.**

**Seirin at Kagami's**

**By NekoTama-1110**

**.**

It's almost 8 pm and Seirin team's members are having a rough day after the game between Seirin and Shuutoku. And the most unfortunate thing that happened to them is that they are all feeling hungry and they do not have enough money to buy something. Luckily, Kagami's apartment is near so they decided to have a dinner in there.

"WHAT?!" shouts Kagami for this sudden decision.

And here they are, at Kagami's apartment. Kagami is 'kindly' making them a dinner. Kuroko, as a nice _shadow_, is helping him prepares. Don't forget Seirin team's Kaa-san, Mitobe, whose skill with cooking.

"Kagami-kun, can you please take that plate? I can't reach it."

"Okay," says Kagami while embracing Kuroko's waist from behind and carrying him up.

"..." Kuroko confuses.

"..." Mitobe can only blinks in confuse. A spatula freezes in his hand.

"... _Ano_, Kagami-kun, better than you carry me, I think it's easier if you're the one who taking the plate."

"..."Mitobe nods in agreement.

"Eh?" says Bakagami.

.

When Kuroko, Kagami, and Mitobe are preparing dinner, the other members are wondering inside Kagami's apartment. This is somewhat new for them to seeing such a spacious and deluxe apartment like this. Until Kagami shouts that dinner is ready.

"Whoa, so lot of these! Lucky we have Kagami and Mitobe in our team. I don't know what'll happen if these are _kantoku_'s cooking," says Koganei.

"What did you say, Koga-kun? You want me to increase your training menu, hah?!" Aida says angrily.

"Stop quarreling! Let's dig in when it's still hot," says Izuki who the most hungry.

"_Itadakimasu_~"

Kagami can't hide his shock when his teammates eat like crazy as if they don't have meals for days.

"_This is Japanese __l__unch __t__ime __r__ush_!" shouts Kagami the American boy.

"D-Aho! We're having a dinner, so the correct one is '_This is Japanese __d__inner __t__ime __r__ush_'!" shouts Hyuuga with his 'fine' English.

.

Happily have dinner together while chatting each other, suddenly they are getting shock by a woman-gesture-thing, walking slowly to them outside from Kagami's room. They have coughed after seeing that woman with her 'fashion', only on tank top and underwear. The boys can't hide their blush, well except for Kuroko and Mitobe who are closing their eyes.

"_Taiga, your friends_?" asks that woman in English. She approaches near to Kagami while scratching her head.

_"Yeah. They're my teammates from high school who I've told you before__,__" _says Kagami.

Without a notice, that woman is kissing Kagami's lips, in front Kagami's teammates. "_For late morning kiss. You leave early today__,_" says that woman while sitting between Kagami and Aida. The boys can't hide they jawdrop after that 'live action'.

"_Alex! What are you doing? I've told you before, this is Japan! You can't kiss me like that especially in front of my friends_!" Kagami is rubbing his lips furiously.

"_Don't be shy, Taiga. I've kissed you and Tatsuya countless time__,_" replies Alex while grabbing a katsu.

"_Tsk! And can you please wear something_?!"

"Oy, Kagami, who's this? I thought you live alone?" asks Hyuuga.

"Ah, she's my basketball coach when I'm still in America, she's Alexandria Garcia."

"_Nice to meet you, Alex-san__,_" Hyuuga is stuttering when he says that.

"Ah, nice to meet you..." says Alex cheerfully, in Japanese. "Hm, you have girl in your team."

"I'm Aida Riko, Seirin team's coach, nice to meet you, Alex-san."

Suddenly, Alex holds Aida's cheeks and kisses Aida's lips. "_Well_, _nice to meet you, Riko-chan_. Thank you for taking care of my Taiga," says Alex.

'_YURI_..!' inner all the boys, shock with another 'live action'.

Meanwhile, _'NO! My precious first kiss __wa__s taking by a woman! I'm still normal! I'm still like a man!'_ inner Aida. _'Wait a sec. She kissed Kagami-kun too before, so.. so.. that __was __includ__ing__ an indirect kiss with Kagami-kun?! NO!'_ inner Aida while ramming her head at the wall.

Well, it's a good day for Kagami because he could spend some good times with his beloved teammates. But not for Aida because this is her worst day ever.

**.**

**-END-**

**.**

**OMAKE : Texting between Aida and Kiyoshi.**

From : Riko "Kantoku"

Subject : how r u?

Teppei-kun, how are you? Today we have dinner at Kagami-kun's. It must be livelier if you can come too. What are you doing by the way? Please take some rest, your knee needs that.

/

From : Teppei "Iron Heart"

Subject : how r u?

Really? It must be nice to have some good times with everyone. I miss you guys a lot, especially Hyuuga. I miss to tease him, wwww. Ah, my knee is much better. Thanks for worrying me. What am I doing, you asked? Of course I'm thinking about u.

/

From : Riko "Kantoku"

Subject : how r u?

Teppei-kun, be ready after your break. I'll increase you training menu 3 times more.

Teppei-kun, I've bad news.

/

From : Teppei "Iron Heart"

Subject : how r u?

Bad news? Did something happen with the team?

/

From : Riko "Kantoku"

Subject : how r u?

Yes, really bad.

I lost my first kiss by Kagami-kun's coach, Alex-san. And she's a woman.

/

From : Teppei "Iron Heart"

Subject : how r u?

Eh? Is that a bad news? You should be happy. I don't have my first kiss yet. Congrats, Riko!

/

From : Riko "Kantoku"

Subject : how r u?

Teppei-kun, I'll increase your training menu 5 times more.

**.**

**-The End-**

**.**

* * *

RnR please...


End file.
